X V BATMAN
by RichardRow
Summary: Arcadia's Most Dangerous Man vs Gotham's Caped Crusader. X V BATMAN. X comes to Gotham, to settle a score. He's here because someone has hurt his city of Arcadia. He is will to do anything to protect it, especially kill for it. He is Arcadia's guardians as Batman is Gotham's. What will Batman do against a man hellbent on revenge, a man who is his opposite yet his own mirrored image
1. A KILLER COMES TO GOTHAM

**Before we start things off I want to say this, the story you about to read is a story that I've been thinking a while about. When I first came up with this it was when I bought my first X comic at the time I've never heard of him and this was I truly started getting into comics. I have always been a fan because of what they bring to the table but I have never sat down to read on and that day onwards I am so glad I bought that comic. While reading it I thought it was the coolest thing ever, but the sad part is this comic isn't well known and it's a truly awesome comic it has the greatest action scenes that I have ever seen in a comic. I have read a lot of comics with some pretty good action like Deathstroke, Wolverine, The Goon and of course Batman. While reading it I thought what would happen if these two fought the Dark Knight vs the X-Killer. Two individuals that are so similar yet so different, they both are skilled crime-fighters but have different ways to handle it. They both use their wits and gadgets but they have different ways to use then. Both come from a crime filled city but one is willing to kill it to protect it.**

 **This is X VS Batman**

 **Setting: Arcadia, Time: 9:00 EST**

A white 90s model van enters the city limits of Arcadia, " **Welcome to Arcadia** boys, pop out the beer I'm thirsty." said the thug with a half burnt mask on driving the van.

"Here you go were finally here, I'll be honest I thought it was kind-of awkward when stopped for gas in our gear. **I think it scared** the girl who getting gas next to us **or she was checking** me out." said the the thug in the passenger seat with a cocky smile on his face. "Ha **in your dreams** you know she was checking me out." said the driver " **BS!** "

"Are you sure we should be here...in Arcadia?" said the youngest of the three in the back. "What's scaring you baby? You **want your bottle**?" said the driver, then the 2nd thug "I think we should of **changed his diaper** before we left the gas station." The young one said "Shut up, maybe I am the youngest of us three doesn't mean you get to pick on me." back to the 2nd thug "Okay, okay but still what's bothering you we're away from bat territory you should be fine." "That's what I'm afraid of, not of him but someone like him that kills."

The driver asks him "What someone like Deathstroke?" the 2nd one answer "Na, I heard he's on some mission out in Europe I don't know." The kid said "No, you heard about some of the stuff in Arcadia right? I heard about this **ghost girl** who-" (He's interrupted by the driver) "What a gender-swapped Dead man?" back to the thug in the back "No, she uses guns and then there's this thing that **lives** in the swears right under-"(The thug in the passenger seat now interrupts) "So what Killer Croc?" then the driver said "So what else is there are you going to tell me, there **some sort of cowboy version** of Deadshot?" The young one said "Yes."

The 3rd thug was going trying to say something but it could get out of him because of the fear of this thing. The 2nd thug to him "Are you alright?" he answered with "But the thing that **terrifies me the most** about Arcadia is there...I' don't know what to call-" (The driver interrupts him) "Come on kiddo spill it!" and he did "Some people see him as a hero, some as a villains, angel, angel of death, savior, maniac, **psychopath** , he's been called a lot that's what I'm trying to say. But the bottom-line is be afraid of **X**."

The passenger's face showed that the name sounded familiar to him. Then he said " **OH YEAH!** Was that the guy who killed that man with nothing but a **ear of corn?** " Then the driver "The Hell are you talking about?" then 3rd thug "Yup, same guy he'd also **killed an entire group** of these bikers that were covered with this metal armor but he stopped all of them with nothing but a chain." the driver was confused "What?" the thug in the back continued "Yeah then there was this time where he'd jumped off the roof of on building to roll guns blazing into a window of a room that was filled with security guards kills them all, throw a knife at one of them and his hand is stuck top to the wall. Then he **rips** the man off the wall with the hand still hanging off the wall. Then the building blew and he falls 200 ft and-" (The driver interrupts again) "What in the blue Hell have you between smoking? You should give me some of that stuff later."

 **Setting: Abandoned Warehouse, Time: 9:30 PM EST**

"We're here boys! Our new base of operation for the head guy **TWO-FACE!** Now boys lets get the equipment out lets start making a drug empire." The men are unloading their stuff without noticing thing they're not alone. The 3rd thug is still show signs of fear the 1st one goes up to him and said "There is nothing to be afraid about look what we got in the back.(he pulls out a black metal case in the van and opens it they youngest one just stands there silence in awe.) This is an AA12 an automatic shotgun now you don't to to worry about **the big bad Xey.** " The those two were talking the 2nd thug is checking out a warehouse, he looks out one of the windows. Then the other two hear glass shatter and they see the window broken. The 3rd one freaks yelling "ITS HIM! ITS HIM! **IT'S X!** " he yells like a madman running to the entrance of the warehouse. The 1st thug said "Come back here we need to stick together." He didn't listen he kept running while yelling "I'm too young to die! I want my mommy!" as he ran into the darkness of the night the yelling stopped.

Now the last thug stands in the center of the warehouse holding his AA12 he's looking at every **possible** opening there is, for whomever that took out his friends. Then outta the corner of his eye he sees something **red** and he turns to see it but nothing. Then he hears glass shatter, he looks at the broken window nothing's there. He shoots a couple rounds in air and yells "I'm not afraid of you! I'm not afraid!" **Anxiety** **fills his heart** , making his legs shaky, then **adrenaline flows through his veins** for preparing him of fight or flight mode. He chooses to stand his ground thinking it's just one guy in a mask, **another freak in a mask**. He made a **bad mistake.**

The lights **go out** in the warehouse, he hurries to light a match in the pitch black building. He lights it, he doesn't like what he sees a man wearing a **mask** showing **one eye,** the man said " **Boo.** " in a deep yet calm tone. The thug yells in terror and drops his match, as he's trying to light another match, the masked man said "I see to didn't **piss yourself** and fainted like the last guy." He able to light and he sees nothing, then he hears the voice again "I guess I'm going to have **to use some force** like the first guy." The yells " **I'm not afraid of you!** " then the lights come back he relieved to sees nothing. Then he hears **"You should be,** (The thug turns around) **they all should be!"** The man punches the thug. The thug gets up and fires the gun at him. The man goes into cover and the thug then notices he ran out of ammo. The masked man yells "You **shouldn't have shot** half your clip in the air earlier." The thug rushes to the to van to get more ammo. While he's going to get ammo the man behind cover come out and grabs a shard of glass and chases the thug. He was able to get to the van and reloaded his gun, before he is able to turn around the masked man jumps over him while he turns. The thug doesn't see anything, then he turns back to the van and sees the masked man **crouching on the roof** of the van. The masked man said "Looking for me?" then he **stomps** on the opened back door of the car which closes on the man's arm. Then he **stabs** the thug in the arm which makes him drop the gun. The masked man jumps over the man again then **slams** the thug's face into the back window. In a couple seconds he's going to drop to the floor but he wants to dish out some more punishment. The last thing he does to the thug he does a front flip to kick him in the the left temple with his left heel. As the thug fall his arm is still stuck to the car which makes him snap his arm at the elbow. Also he's missing 3 of his teeth along with 1 chipped and a black eye to top it all off.

The masked man picks up the AA12 and said "This is mine now." he points it at the beaten thug. The thug asks **"Who are you?"** The man crouches down to the man and said "I have one eye, I'm wearing riot like gear armor, I have a red ragged cape, a lock on a collar, and have **a big fucking X** on my forehead. So what do I look like the **gingerbeard-man** , But I can give you some hints. I'm not Deathstroke, Spawn and I'm for sure **not a gimp.** If you say that I am one I will blow off both of your knee caps with this shotgun and piss on you. And yes I have done that before, in that order with this same model of shotgun." The thug said **"Aw, shit it your X."** X grabbed the mask on the thugs mask and told the man "I will call the official to give you medical attention if you tell me about this mask and who you work for."

 **3 days later, Setting:Two-Face's hideout (a abandon courthouse), Gotham Time: 11:57 AM**

In an abandoned courthouse in Gotham, this is where a used to be **light of hope** lies. A man who used to be name **Harvey Dent** , who uses a **two headed coin** to make up his for his decisions. He sits in his chair with his two henchwomen on both sides of him **Sugar and Spice.** This man was an example of a better tomorrow for Gotham but ever since the **acid** first touched his skin he changed. Now he goes by a new name and it's craved into the glass of his office door **"District Attorney Two-Face."**

One of his henchmen runs into the room yelling "Mr. Dent!,Mr. Dent! I got something to tell ya." Two-Face then said "Remember we had this about calling my face you either call me **Two-Face or Mr. Two-Face got it?** " the man said "Yes Mr. Two-Face, I have some **news** about our boys who went to Arcadia and why they haven't been responding since they got there." Two-Face readjusted himself to hear this and said "Go on."

Well you see all three were rushed to the hospital. The medical report was bad, Sheldon passed out, out of fear and even pissed himself." Two-Face said "Sad, **when this happens** to the youngsters." The man went back to what he was saying "Then Johnny was pulled through a window and had **multiple shards** of glass on his face." Two-Face said as the man was done "Sad thing that happens to the **beauts**." The man resumed back to reading the reports "And Jonny you would believe what happened to him." Two-Face "Wait you already said this he was pulled through a window." The man was confused at first, then said "No, Jonny, without the H, **Mr. Dent.** " The man stopped and n **otice the errors of his ways** he looked at Two-Face and notice he was **calm.** Two-Face leaned forward in his chair and said " **Go on,** what happened to Jonny without the H?" The man tried to talk, he had to worked up the courage to say it. "Jonny is missing teeth, a face that looks like a **squashed** pumpkin and a broken arm in three places along with a stab wound in the right shoulder."

Two-Face then said " **Well shit** who did this?" Sugar hit him in the back of his head in a sweet voice "What did I tell you **about swearing**?" Two-Face apologized " **I'm sorry** ladies." then Spice grabbed him by the jam " **You don't have** to apologize to me." then Two-Face said with a chuckle " **I like when things get spicy,** but not now I'm doing some business."

Two-Face asked the question again "Who did this?" The man said "One of **Arcadia's finest** (He pulls out a note and picture and hands it to Two-Face) X." Two-Face looks at the note saying "This is your **first and last warning,** ever fuck in Arcadia again I'm coming to kill you." then he look at the pic and says. "Looks like **some sick Gimp**."

 **Setting:Somewhere in Arcadia, Time: The Same Exact Time**

X feels a disturbance in the force and said **"Someone is going to die."**

 **Setting: Back to Two-Face's office**

Two-Face puts the pics down and he takes out his half burnt coin and tosses it it lands on tails. He said "Well we better get this guy before he gives us anymore trouble. Send my six best men with our best equipment." The man started to leave the room to start setting up, then he hears Two-Face said " **Wait,** before you go." The man turns around and sees Two-Face holding his trademark coin. He tosses his coin, fear fills the man as he watches the coin flip in the air. Two-Face catches it and looks at it, he sighs. Two-Face gets up from his chair and said "Guess what? (The man thinks he's free but Two-Face pulls out a gun and begins to fire) I don't go by **that name** anymore, it's Two-Face got it?(One of the henchmen, who waiting outside comes in) Ah Joe right?(Joe shakes his head) Take this body out of my office and you heard my orders sent them out. **Kill X!** And the close door as you leave, things are about to get **sweet and spicy.** "

 **Setting:The Abandoned Warehouse in Arcadia, Time: 10:00 PM**

A armored black van head to scene where the six men previous commands we're brutally beaten. All the men were wearing stolen Gotham Police Force **SWAT** uniforms. All armed with a 2 grenades, a combat knifes, batons, Glock-18 **automatic** pistols, and customized AR-15s. The men rushed out of the vehicle gathered their gear and started walking towards the warehouse. The leader of the six said a little speech before they entered. "Okay men, this man messed with our buddies, our pals, our boss and our empire. **THE MAN TWO-FACE** wants us to fuck this guy up, we're going to make him pay. WHO"S WITH ME?!" His men yell with him "YEAH!" the leader continue the rest of his speech. "Now you know what us Two-Face's goons do to guy who interfere with our business WE ROYALLY SHOVE OUR FIST UP AND FUCK THEM IN THE ASS!" All the men cheered again "YEAH!" then there was one guy that said when the cheering was over "We need to change our ready up chant."

The men are **riled up** and feel like they're ready for anything. All of them rushed towards the abandoned warehouse, just before the last man entered the warehouse it **blew up in his face.** The blast sends him 20 ft back then as he'd hit the ground he rolled another 10 ft. As he was getting up he heard a man saying "Bring an ambulance we're going to have 5 burnt ones and one that might get **bruised** if he doesn't cooperate, see ya Danny and tell Leigh that **I might be out of town.** " The figure starts to get more clear and it's X holding a walkies-talkie then puts it down. The man first reaction is to find a weapon as he's looking at the ground for one he stops. He feels the **barrel of an AR-15** on the top of his skull. Then X said "I like your **choice in weaponry** by the way, I'm going take it. Don't worry your friends are find useless they do something **stupid or get annoying** like that stupid readying up **chant** I agree with you fully on it should be changed." The man tries top ask him "How did you-" X answer immediately "Because the guys that came before were wearing **masks** and some **gangs** use that to **represent**. Another thing gangs in your words are **'tight'** and they leaves no stupid idiot **behind** /try to get **payback**. Also the place you guys would only go to get pay back in the scene of the **'crime'** to you or what I call **justice** and you're also new to the city. Now tell me about this Two-Face character?"

 **Setting: Wayne Manor, Time: 9:40 AM**

It's a bright morning for Gotham, it's beautiful in the day and a **nightmare** at night for everyone. Even for criminals and only one man is responsible for that, **BATMAN.** Batman is the multiple billionaire Bruce Wayne who runs Wayne Enterprise to make Gotham a better place and to make Batman the hero that the city **needs.** He's not alone on his crusade, He has his son Damion Wayne who is now the current Robin. They will clean-up Gotham **one criminals at a time.**

Bruce wakes up from his deep and well **needed** sleep after catching the Joker the night before. He was with KGBeast an Russian assassin and planing **to use the dead bodies** of politicians as apart of his 4th of July float. It would have fired **fireworks filled** with the infamous Joker gas. The Joker is being sent to Arkham Asylum which he will be secured at but his hired gun is still out there.

Bruce walks downstairs and is greeted by his butler Alfred "Morning Alfred." Alfred gave him his morning cup of tea. "Morning Master Bruce remember you have an **fundraiser** to attend to at 5 today." "Thanks Alfred is Damion up yet?" "I'm afraid not sir you two had a rough night, especially with that **savage** KGBeast fellow. At least you got the bigger threat, Joker. Him and **his twist mind.** " "Agreed but still we have his business partner who could be planing to get Joker out of there. These two would never work together **unless** he's getting paid to. I think he's getting paid **with both** money and some venom or venom like product that Joker was able to get off the black market. Usually it's much **easier** to take out a drunken foreign idiot with a trigger finger. But if you add something like venom into the mix it gets harder. At least this doesn't make him start just makes more **unpredictable**. Alfred may you hand me the newspaper." Alfred said while handing Bruce the paper "Why certainly Master Bruce." When Bruce read the front page it caught his attention immediately. The Headline read **"Two-Face's Gang Members being caught in Arcadia by X!"**

Alfred looks over Bruce's shoulder to read the headline and he said to Bruce "Oh my, that X fellow is a **scary individual.** I heard the man has took down one of those alien behemoth that was able to turn **invisible.** " Bruce with curiosity "Really, have you been to Arcadia before Alfred?" "No sir and I want **to keep it that way.** All that's in Arcadia are freaks, monsters and ghosts. Have you been there before Master Bruce?" "No but I know a few friends that have and they **weren't a fan of it.** " Bruce put down the paper and his tea and said "I'll look into this later, I need to get ready for my day and for a drunken **roid fueled** Russian for tonight. And if Damion doesn't wake up before noon he loses for 2 weeks his music and video game privileges." "Sir are you telling me that you're one of those parents that think video games are responsible for violent." "No, Alfred he just needs to **wake up** earlier."

 **Setting: X's secret hideout, Time: 6:00 PM**

Arcadia's most dangerous man is now packing up for a trip to Gotham to pay a visit to Two-Face. He is bringing an entire **armory** with him, it consist of two P30L pistols, one of the AR-15s that Two-Face's goons used, the AA12 Shotgun that the first thug used, a combat knife and his favorite weapon to crime scum with, a Katana sword.

Before he left Leigh walked up to him, Leigh Ferguson is an anonymous online blogger and unemployed journalist who has been with X to provide info on his mission to cleanse Arcadia from it's criminal scum. Before she can say anything X said "If your giving me a goodbye kiss I would **recommend** you sit back down and go back to your laptop." When X was finished she said "Wow you made a joke that's pretty impressive coming from you. But lets get to the point, your going to Gotham , wait let me rephrase that. You're going to **fucking Gotham!** Do you know what's in Gotham City?!" X answered with "Judging on what I heard and your tone not fun and honestly I don't know except for being lunatics and a man running in a **bat suit.**

Leigh yells at him "Exactly, **FUCKING BATMAN!** By the way he has some history with your target Two-Face. This man used to be known as Harvey Dent but he went on the the psycho side after **some acid** was thrown at him by a mob boss Sal Maroni. He was District Attorney, actually an outstanding one, some people called him Gotham's white knight. This acid burning thing gave him a split personality. Listen to this , on of his crimes was robbing Gotham Second National Bank at 2:00 on February 2 and stealing 2 million dollars. Yup definably in the deep side of the psycho side."

X then asked "Tell about this Sal Maroni guy? Maybe after I'm done with Two-Face I can give some **payback.** " She answered X with "Too late, tall, dark and bruiting, Two-Face did it years ago." then X said "Perfect I can save bullets and time on him." "Yeah but you still have to worry about the man in a bat suit." "Don't worry I'm make this a quick **hit and run,** I'll call you if I need info on anything." Then X left the hideout, he puts his equipment in a car, now he's ready to head to Gotham. Be careful Gotham there's a storm coming and it's going to wash all flit off the streets.

 **Setting: The Batcave, Time: 7:09 PM**

The Batcave one of the most secret places in Gotham. Very **few people know** about it as the public doesn't even know about it's existence. Batman is looking into the villain KGBeast the Russian merc who has a gun for a left arm and might be on a **venom** or a venom like product. As he's doing that he's also looking into the X-Killer of Arcadia. His research is interrupted by his son Damion who is now dressed as his alter ego Robin.

"Hey Dad we need to talk about this noon thing." Damion asks his father "No privileges for two weeks I understand it's the weekend but still you need to be aware of everything **at all times** and that awareness is good when you don't over sleep. Also I'm not a fan of those game not because they're violent just because I hate when they make a game about me." Damion moans in frustration "Your Lame." Batman said to the responds "That's us parents, **especially** ones who allow their child to fight crime with." Damion said under his breath with his arms cross "You win."

He was able to calm down after seeing a picture of X in the newspaper next to his father. He picks it up "Hey, **I know this guy** , is that Dick? I remember when he dressed up to go under cover." Bruce stopped typing took the newspaper from Damion and said "I wish it was so I can know who it is, this man's identity is **unknown** to me and the whole world."

Bruce started typing again, bringing up videos and photos of X and compared them to compare possible people who could be him. He first shows a picture of Red X "You see the suits are **completely different** and so are the body types. Both where black and have a X on the forehead, but Red X has a white skull and two eyes X has **one.** " Then Bruce brings up a video of there fighting styles. "Watch Dick as Red X, he was off the ground more, as X is more of a bruiser than a striker. And lastly I know Dick, he wouldn't use guns."

Bruce then brought up pics and videos of Deathstroke. "Of course you would think of Deathstroke with the **one eye thing** going on but Deathstoke only see through his left not his right. Their fighting styles are similar, both like to use guns and blades but these pics were taken the same day only a **couple minutes apart,** one in Arcadia and the other in Japan."

Bruce took off his cowl, rubbed his forehead with his fingers to relax. Then Damion asked "So basically you have nothing on him." Bruce stopped and said "I do have **something.** " Bruce started pulling up pictures of people with a slash on them and ones with X's on them." Damion asked "What are these?" Bruce asked " **His victims.** " Damion looked at the screen filled with them it never ended, then he notice something. He asks his father "Why are there two pictures of the every person?" He answered "The ones with the slash are meant as their **first and last warning** for them to stop whatever they have done. And the with ones with **Xs** are meant as a sign of death. Only two people have gotten away from this. One is an outlaw-like hitman known as **Gamble** and the other is an unemployed journalist Leigh Ferguson who could be **connect** to X." Damion then ask "So does our X have a business partner or kissy partner?" "That is another thing I don't know but I doubt they're neither."

Bruce put the cowl back on he left his chair, He told Damion "X is nothing to worry about now, we have to take down KGBeast. I have to possible location he could be, let's go Robin."

 **Setting: Two-Face's Hideout, Time: 8:23 PM**

One of Two-Face's henchmen rushes to his office holding an envelope. He knocks on Two-Face's door, yelling "Mr. Two-Face, Mr. Two-Face!" Two-Face opens the door wearing nothing but boxers. Two-Face said to the man "Do you know what a **tie** on the freaking doorknob means!?" The man quickly looked at the knob to find a tie on it. Then he looks over Two-Face's shoulder and sees Sugar and Spice **covering** themselves from him. He said "I'm so sorry Mr. Two-Face but I have some bad news sir. The six men that you send to Arcadia, five of them have **severe** burns and the other one was unharmed but he is currently in police custody."

After Two-Face heard the news he put his right hand on his forehead and sighed. "There are **no good** henchmen anymore. **Okay fuck it were going to kill X!** Suit up we're going hunting!" Two-Face grabbed his tie and closed the door, he turns to Sugar and Space and tells them "Girls get me my suit along with my other stuff."

Two-Face has had enough of this X character, he goes through his armory looking for which weapons he should take for this hunt. He takes two TMP sub-machine guns, one is white and the other black so it can match his dual colored suit. He also grabs a customized weapon he made a two barrel AA12 shotgun, half of it it is color white as the other black. He said as he reaches it " **Come here baby,** you're going to shot a X covered troublemaker. You're going to hit right mark the mark is. Ha ha ha x marks the spot."

Two-Face's has ordered all his men to meet up at the courtroom part of the hideout. Two-Face in the bench (where a judge usually sits) he grabs a gabble and starts slamming it. He yells **"Order in the court! Order in the court!"** all his men are quiet now, he has Sugar and Spice leaning are both leaning on the bench Sugar is on the right as Spice in on the left. He begins his speech

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the courtroom we gather here this evening to talk about **a little problem** that has been bothering us for the last couple days. This man is known as X, this fucking gimp as been blocking our plans to advance to the future, blocking our ways to wealth and he is blocking our way to becoming an **empire.** Are going to let him do that especially what he has done to our siblings our family? I say **fuck no!** This man is nothing but an minor block way, he nothing but a wall. And you all know what happens to walls? They get tore down, **Mr. Gorbachev, tear down this wall!** "

His crowd cheered and cheered for him. His crowd **roared** at him like dragon waking from it's slumber. He continued with "And for this wall we're not going to use a couple of pick-axes and sledgehammers we're going to use a **couple pounds** of explosives and **thousands** of rounds of bullets. We're going to make sure this man **wished** he was never born!"

After his speech was done he and his girls started throwing crates filled with weapons to his crowd. They were funny and filled with joy, it was **Christma** s in July. The men started to head to the garage to get ready to hunt down X but there was a problem. As they heading to the vehicles one of them just **spontaneously** blew up. All of them stopped in place, some even dropped their guns and then they heard someone say "Drop your guns or you **end up** like the damn truck, ( they all look up and they see him X standing the rafters, he's reloading the grenade launcher attachment of an AR-15) burnt and scattered **everywhere.** " They are all still frozen, then X said "Okay now where's your boss Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde! That wasn't a question it was a statement." Then X thought "My be this will get moving." X fires his gun in the fire and the all the henchmen are moving, but some are started to fire back. X quickly hides behind a rafter.

 **200ft from Two-Face's Hideout**

Batman and Robin are on there night patrol and they see the brightest of the fire and the smoke in the distance. Robin yells "Hey dad look we got a fire." Batman told him "Don't worry about the G.F.D will take care of it and then again, **who would** start a fire in an abandoned building?" Then the duo hear guns shot then Robin said "Who starts a **firefight** in an abandoned courthouse?" "Let's go Robin!"

 **Back to the Hideout**

X's cover is getting weaker by the second, a bullet **grazes** his right arm which makes him drop his rifle. X thinks to himself " **Shit!** I need to them to stop shooting or I'm going screw it I'm going guns **blazing!** " X pulled out his P30L pistols as he did Batman and Robin come crashing through the window . The X sees them and think "That must be that Batman, sounds more intimating than looks and why does he have an eight year old with him? And **they call me** a freak." X then saw them fighting the armed Two-Face thugs. Then X decides to **join** them in the fight.

X comes down and the first thing he does he **headbutts** but a thug. Then he takes aim at one of the henchmen aiming at him he fires one bullet to disarm the guy before he's able to fire again for the kill. Batman throws a Batarang to **disarm** X. X turns to see Batman and he said " **No guns, no killing.** " then X said " **Where's the fun in that,** okay what about blades?" Batman said after knocking a goon "No blades either." X just said "Don't worry I wouldn't kill, **Mr. Killjoy.** " X takes out his knife, he's a man coming at him with there rifle with the air about to use it as a blunt weapon. X stabs the man in the arm and grabs the rifle, then hits the man with the butt of the rifle to knock him out.

As the trio keep taking out henchmen it seems like more just keep on coming. Batman yells at Robin **"NOW!"** Robin runs to Batman and he throws him in the air, then Robin throws down a dozen of smoke grenades to blind the crowd of henchmen. Robin and Batman start knocking them down like dominoes. One by one, **each second** that goes by another one goes down. As the three are caught up in the smoke Sugar and Spice come out holding rocket launchers. Before they could fire X jumps out of smoke, looking like a demon out of Hell. The girls scream then X **knocks** both of their head together and proceeds to find to face. Batman sees through the smoke and sees X leaving the area. Batman said to Robin "Robin I need you to handle this, I need to go after him **before** he kills someone." "Okay I handle this just go." Batman follows X through the courthouse.

X is running down the hallways to find Two-Face, X is going to **make him pay** for trying to destroy his city. X is opening every door and checking every room trying find Two-Face. Then he starts to hear a voice saying "You know how cold you are ?" X then looks at his surrounds and sees nothing, then he hears it again "I'm in another room X, **just listen** to my voice and then you'll find me." X did so as the voice said "Warmer, Warmer, Warmer." Then he gets there, he's in the courtroom.

Two-Face is holding the double barrel AA12 aiming it at X, X just said " **You're uglier than** I imagined Mr. Hide. I didn't know they made that model." Two-Face said " **They don't,** I customized it myself." "You have a nice taste in guns." "So I do, but I like them better with **your blood** on them." As he said that X pulls out his knife. Two-Face then said to him "Have you ever heard of the expression don't bring a knife gun fight? Looks like you haven't" "Have heard it before and it usually works **to my advantage.** " As X finished he throws the knife at Two-Face while he jumps for cover. But Two-Face was able to to shoot it before it hit him, "You think that was going to work, **you're a bigger** idiot than I thought." "Well like I said it **works** to my advantage, unknowingly as Two-Face was distracted by the knife he didn't see the grenade being thrown. Then he feels something bump his foot, he looks down and said "No, no, no, no, no no!" Two-Face jumps and yells " **SHIT!** " as the grenade goes off.

Two-Face lands on a wooden seat as he tries to get up, X is rushing at him, ready to be the living shit outta him. Two-Face gets up with his TMPs out, X **jumps** at him and punches him in the face. They both roll on the ground, and try to get up, X gets up before him and punches him again which makes his face **collide** with the wall. Then X kicks him in the head which makes him collide with the wall again. Then X hits him one more time and he falls to the ground, X picks up on of his guns and points it at his face. Before he can pull the trigger **something takes** his gun he turns around and sees Batman holding his batclaw, which he used to disarmed X.

Batman, now walk towards each other slowly Batman said "You must be **X.** " "What made you think that, **Batman?** " "You have a giant red X on your forehead and you're a celebrity in Arcadia." "Congrats you answered the **million dollar question.** " "Great, but I want to know the answer for the **billion dollar** question who are you?" "I could ask the same about you." "I guess so but at least so don't have the whole world guessing who's under the mask." "I don't but a city is enough, the damn media trying to fine out who I am. **They're not** going to find out any time soon." "Neither are the people of Gotham. You know where both alike in ways" "Really?" "Two men who just want to protect their cities and make sure nothing happens to it. Yet with two different methods of cleaning it." "At least my enemies **stay down** or leave the city." "True but **not recommendable,** by the way Two-Face here will be put always for a long time." "He better be." "If you're up to it I need some help taking out a riod fuel drunken foreign with a gun for an arm. I'm as asking as an guardian of a city to another." "As long I can use my toys guardian." X starts to head out a broken window. "Find but no killing." "I like that, how does tomorrow work for you?" "Fine we meet at the Ace Chemicals Factory got it."

"Got it **Killjoy.** " Then he leaves in the darkness of night only to reappear as he pleases. Robin enters the room and asks "So we're seeing more of him aren't we." Batman just puts his hand on Robin's shoulder and said "Yup."

 **And that was chapter 1 of X vs Batman. I know that the title is kind of misleading but trust me in the near-future this will a smack-down of the ages. But for the mean time I want you to know what did you the reader thought of it? So please comment and review this. Also if you want more badass literature and kick-ass stories just you should check out my other two Breaking Fables and The Execution Paradox. Also check my author's page to fine out a little more about me and what I will be and might be typing in the future. And have an AWESOME DAY!**


	2. FRIEND OR FOE

**Welcome back to X V. BATMAN, now the big bad X is in Gotham and he is pissed. X gone to Gotham to track down the maniac Two-Face for trying to sickened X's city of Arcadia even more. X is not letting that happen. He fines Tow-Face's base of operations and before he could finish him, Gotham's Protector convinces to not kill him and that he needs help tracking down the villain KG-Beast who was recently Joker but is now out somewhere in Gotham. But will this team help Gotham or destroy it from protectors that follow to very different moral codes.**

 **Setting: Gotham, Time: Midnight**

Midnight, the time where is Gotham shows its **true** colors, every creep, psycho and criminal comes out. All the **darkest** thoughts of the human mind express itself here. Also this is the time where Gotham's heroes come out to fight the evil that kills this city. But there something ion Gotham Somewhere in Gotham, there's a man from out of town who is one of the most **dangerous** things to ever enter Gotham. A man with his own set of rules that you better follow, this man is as dangerous as he as mysterious, and he is **X**. And tonight he's doing some hunting.

A young and drunken comes out of a bar, her friends have left her thinking she would be fine, thinking she is able to go home with the **alcohol** running through her system. A rough looking man comes to her need helping her but this is the time where people show their true colors. This man is old looking, he has a thick Eastern European accent, he's wearing the typical outfit for a gangster and he also has a hammer and sickle **tattooed** on his left palm. A man looking through a telescope zooms out and puts it down. The man said "Huh, ex-KGB turn criminal, how original ***** sigh, time gather intel."

The man is X a vigilante killer from Arcadia, he's here in Gotham to clean it up a little bit, after Two-Face tried to move his operations to Arcadia. X got angry and decided to bring the fight to him but what he didn't expect was to meet **Batman**. X decided to help out as the city was just as bad as Arcadia and there is a villain on the loose who has known working with the **Joker** recently, KG-Beast. An ex-KGB agent with a freaking gun for a hand, also he could be setting up something just in case the Joker would ever be taken back to **Arkham Asylum**.

The gangster leads the drunken woman in a dark alley; he wants her, he like a predator waiting for the right time to **strike**. But his prey starts to notice what's going on she struggles, the man starts to hold her tight as he digs in his pocket for a knife. He pulls it out and she stops with her eyes wide open. Then he said in his Russian accent "Your mine now." Before he can't unbuckle his belt, they see a shadow above them. Then out of the darkness X comes out, he attacks the gangster and disarms him. As this is happening, the woman is on the ground watching it. X takes the man's knife and **stabs** him in the left thigh. The man yells in pain, he pulls out a **gun** before he could fire it X smacks out of his hands and **throws** him into a nearby dumpster. X looks at the woman, she's shaken up by the sight, and she can barely say anything from both the drinking and the beating she has just seen. She tries to say something "Ar-, ar-, are you? (She continues to try) Are you? Are you? (And she finally said it?) Are you **Batman**?" X then starts walking towards her; she closes her eyes and puts her hands, yelling "Please don't me! **Please don't**!" X then stops right in-front of her, he extends his hand and he said "Far from fucking it, now would you like a hand, Natalia." she asks "How do you know my name?" Then X said "I know because I needed **bait** to lure any Eastern European gangster, especially more of **Russian decent** and I needed one of that same decent. And let's see your an young and beautiful twenty-something year old, who want to **experience** things and one of those things is going out to a club filled with people of your decent, in the middle of the night and getting **beyond** drunk. Then soon the fun night you thought you had would have become a very **regrettable** decision. By the way I would recommend getting better and smarter **friends**. Now I would recommend riding in a taxi to go home."

X walks out of the alley hold her arm; he waves his arm to call a taxi. The driver stops and he said in a demanding tone " **Hurry** get in! I'm in a rush and you don't what kind-of peop-" He stops talking as he turns his head and see X standing there with a menacing stare. The Taxi Driver is **frozen** , Natalia gets into the car, X said with a deep calm voice "Give me **two minutes** I need some money and if you're not here when I come back I will hunt you down." X walks towards the dumpster and throws the gangster out of it. X also grabs the gun he knocked out of gangster's hand; he walks over to the man who is on his hands and knees. X gives him a kick, he points the gun, and he tells the man "Stay down." X then searches the man and finds his wallet. The man said "Hey that's mine." X kicks him into the face. As X takes out the money from the wallet of the man he said "This money comes from the people you **wronged** , the wallet, the clothes, the living area you 'owned' comes from the money of the people you strike fear in. It doesn't belong to you or you don't even deserve it. I'm going to use to do some good and I would recommend you change your ways or get the fuck **out** of my country." X whips him with the gun; he walks over to the taxi driver and gives him the money to drive Natalia home. The driver the money, **stomps** his foot on the pedal and drives as far away from X.

Now X is alone with the Russian gangster, X walks towards him, he grabs him but his hair and said "It's now **you and me** , I want some info." The man asks in a quiet tone. "What do you want?" X tells him "I **want** everything you know about the killer who is known as KG-Beast." the man **laughs** "And what would make you think I know anything about him?" X hits him with the gun again and he talks to him in a more serious tone. "I know you know something about him, you clearly have the communist hammer and sickle tattooed to your hand, while looking through your wallet there was a **badge** and if that wasn't the best evidence, then the gun I'm holding, the one you brought is a Skorpion smg, the main gun for you commies." The man laughed **again** "And that your evidence?" X starts to chuckle and the man stops laughing, **he's scarred**. "I don't need that to get info; you know Batman usually has **nights** to gain as much information. As for me I have all day and all night, I have all weeks, all months and years. And throughout all of them, there will be nothing but **pain**. Now what about that **info**?"

 **Setting: Wayne Manor, Time: 3:34 AM**

Night at Wayne Manor, people usually expect there to be a **Jay Gatsby** like party going on where people are where anything that was relevant to the roaring 20s with Bruce acting like his **multibillionaire** self or that he is going through multiple meeting to maintain his company to be on top of the business world, **rarely** people think it's just a quiet night there. But they're **all wrong** , as in reality he's Gotham's caped crusader, fighting the true **monsters** that go bump in the night. But for tonight He is doing research about a new " **visitor** " that has come to Gotham, a vigilant-killer known as X.

Alfred enters the Batcave to check up on Bruce and to see how he is doing. He notices that Bruce is still **wearing** the Batman costume except for the cowl, he tells Bruce "Sir I would **recommend** that you would change that costume and go to bed, you have a meeting at 10." Bruce responds "Sorry Alfred it's just I can't get this man out of my **mind** ; I'm wondering the same question like everyone else is thinking of ' **Who is he**? I'm finding videos that just have a black blob with a strike of red behind it. Hell I can find better **quality** in supposed Sasquatch videos. But with all of features that we know of him, I put them through the database of every person that lives in Arcadia and I got **nothing**. I've even put the face reconsider on him and still I get nothing, he's like a **ghost**. But I did find a blogger who's said they been living with the X-Killer for two years by now. But I don't know how **accurate** it is."

Alfred put his hand Bruce's shoulder and then he starts to talk "I believe it's time to go to bed, you don't want this to become an **obsession**." Bruce replies "Maybe old **friend** , but before I do I have an idea but I don't know if it will work." "What is it sir?" "It involves turning X murderous ways and turning them into a **non-lethal** way to stop crime." "Master Bruce I don't think that's a good idea it would just be better to have him **leave** this city." "Yes Alfred, but look at Damion, he was raised a killer, an assassin but I was able to **changed** him." "Bruce there's a big difference between him and this X fellow, Daimon's your **son** he's able to listen to you as this man is completely different." Very true Alfred but this man wants his city to be safe, to be cleanse of all, he would to anything for it even killing other human beings to kind the peace. But like I said I'm stop sure if it will work, but I willing to see if it does. Now would it be find if we have omelet and hash browns for breakfast?" "Most certainly Master Bruce."

 **Setting: Abandoned Apartment, Time: 11:05 AM**

The mysterious man known X is currently **interrogating** the mobster he picked up the night before He's been torturing him for hours. He's been water boarding him, using the shocking him, using him as a punching bag and but the man is not broken…yet. X knows he's getting close; he's now going to start with his favorite **method** , by breaking him with a disturbed thoughts. X sees a broken window; he walks towards it, **breaks** it and picks up the biggest shard of glass he could. He places the tip of the **blade** at the man's cheek and then X asks "I got a question for you, what's your favorite movie villain? Because I can see you **being** a Jason. All I need are my hands, or what about Pinhead all I need are **some** nails and a hammer or I can just get a gas container and **turn** you into Freddy." The man yelled "PLEASE **STOP** I"LL TELL YOU! I'LL TELL YOU!" X them said " **Great** , (X begins to talk to Leigh who's in Arcadia on her computer) Leigh are you listening?" "Unfortunately, by the way you know how **dark** you got back there?" "Yeah." "Were you going to do anything like that to him?" "No, I'm maybe a killer but I don't have a **kick** for torture if that's what you are implying. (X turns his attention to the mobster) Now start talking!"

Sometime later Leigh is gathering the information and looking into it in Arcadia. The mobster told them about the **Odessa Mob** and a gangster known as the Russian. As she was looking it up, X is unlocking the handcuffs on the mobster, before the man was able to get up X grabbed him and said "Listen here, if I were you I would start **living** a quiet life and intelligent life now because if you fuck up or do anything stupid I **will** come and find you and I ask that same question about your favorite movie villain and I'll do my **best** making you look like one of them." X then tosses the man at the door, gets up and starts running the hell out of the building. Leigh comments "He is going to **hate** Halloween. Also you really know how to strike fear to guys." X comments back "That's what happens when you **dressed in black**." "Speaking of black I found some info on the Odessa Mob, they worked used to work for the crime boss **Black Mask** but now they work another crime boss named Tobias Whale. Both are at Arkham Asylum." "Where?" "Arkham Asylum, an asylum for the criminally insane, its where most of criminals that Batman catches go." "Tell me more." Hours later X now knows about the **sort of beings** that are in this asylum and how many times they've being in and out of it. He has also learned about the people in there like Killer Croc, Mr. Freeze, Firefly, Poison Ivy and most certainly the **Joker**. He knows everything they've done, every crime **committed** , every bank that they've robbed, every person that has been harmed by them and every person that has been **killed by them**. As she's explains she's start to notice heavy breathing, she then ask "Are you there? (And no response) X are you there?(again nothing, so she yells) X!" still nothing, she starts to think what happen to him, he always responses, then she hears "Leigh I'll going to 'release some steam', now where was the Odessa Mob last located?" Leigh knows he doesn't sound normal "X, are you sure you're **alright**?" X replies "I'll feel better later also any more info about them?" "Um yeah, they were bringing in this drug into the city called **VENOM** and they've been seen recently dealing with Joker." and he said slowly "Tell me more."

 **Setting: Wayne Manor, Time: 7:52 PM**

Deep in the Batcave the Dark Knight prepares for the night with his son Robin. Tonight they shall meet up with X to **hunt down** the criminal KG-Beast. But little do they know that X has already started **the hunt**.

Alfred talks to Bruce while handing him his gear. "Master Bruce, did you ever say a location or a time for you guys **to meet** up at? Also how did the other meeting go?" "No I didn't Alfred, I figured because I'm looking for a man who as a **one eye** , a long red cape with holes in and has a big red X on his forehead. Also the meeting went well; Gotham's security shall **better** than it ever was. More cameras on the streets, security systems that are harder into hack, more efficient firearms, restraints and armor for our boys in blue." Then Damion said "With those cameras dad you're making Gotham look like London in the novel **1984**." "So what you're saying I **should recruit** people to spy on everyone? I rather not, I want Gotham, **free not enslaved**." Robin replied with "Are you sure about that you kind-of already are." " **Not now** Damion."

As the Batman and Robin were getting ready, Alfred notices some alarming news on GNN, "Sir, you **should take** a look at this." Alfred starts to turn up the volume. The broadcast is showing Gotham's number 1 reporter Vicki Vale in front of a burning building, she begins to speak "As you see right behind is basically a **tower of inferno** , gun shots are being heard from inside the building. This could be the cause of some sort of territory dispute, as the Odessa mob is known to around this part of Gotham but the real question is **who** is fighting them. We have heard from eyewitnesses that a man in black with a **red ripped cape** entered the building and is taking out gang but we have no reasons why they are doing this action."

Alfred with a worry look turns around to tell Batman to **be careful** , there is no way to tell how violent the situation is and he notices that both them **left**. Batman and Robin now race out one of the batcave secret opening to get to the scene, where X is going on a **rampage**. Killing each gangster he sees in a split second, they don't know why he's doing this or what they are going to **expect** when they arrive.

 **Setting: Burning Building Time: 8:00 PM**

Blood, guns, bullet shells, cuts, blades, body counts, gangs, corruption, criminals, death, vigilance, destruction, all are parts of X's **normal life**. X going to through an entire building looking for gangsters that have **ruin** Gotham, that's primary his reason for him being in the building. His second reason is the drugs that are being sent through the city and the third one is looking for the **KG-Beast.** He's equipped with one AA12 shotgun, one Skorpion smg and a katana on his back. As he entered a room filled with doors and furniture. then he saw 10 men standing in the room with pistols. The Odessa mob **easily** out number X, 10 to one and this isn't even the whole gang, but he is nothing like they ever seen.

They notice him, X jumps behind a broken piece of furniture as the gang **unloads** their clips of ammo at him. Some would think this is his **end of the line** , his death, but no he's just waiting for an **opening**. For a brief second shots have stopped firing, the gang members are about to reload as some are about to fire again. X uses that second as an **advantage** against them. He comes out from cover and starts firing an AA12 automatic shotgun at them. He **easily takes out** 6 of the 10 of the members, killing 2 of the 6 and injuring the other 4. Then the shotgun ran out of ammo, the rest of them think they're going to kill him since he does have any cover or ammo, **they're wrong**. X aims down the Skorpion smg and sprays them down with the guns bullets, **they all fall dead**.

X walks through the room filled with **dead and injured** bodies, X sees a man still conscious and he wants answers. X grabs the man by the collar and asks him "How many people do you have?" he answers with "OH GOD **IT HURTS**!" X then throws him to the wall and he lands on an old couch. X asks again "How many people do you have?" as X is ' **integrating** ' there is another man nearby, hiding behind a closet door, both holding AK47s. He's scared, they saw what this masked man did to their friends, but the other one is **angry**. The man kicks down the door and pulls the trigger. X rolls out of the way to get away from the **line of fire**. But the man who was on the couch gets shot by his own friend. Then X tackles the armed man, he is struggling as the man his till firing his gun. But X **forces** the firing gun towards the man, each bullet is getting **closer** to him, they create a trail on the wall then to the ceiling. Then the trails end with the man **head** , X grabs his rifle and checks the how much ammo it has left. It has two bullets left; X then grabs one of the pistols that the other gangsters were using. He walks out of the room.

X is now walking through one the hallways and sees two men in front of a door X **fires** the AK47. He gets of the men in the head and the other gets shot in the shoulder. Even though he's shot he still tries the **run for it** , X fires the pistol at him and the man gets hit in his legs and back. X walks towards the fallen man like a lion to an injured zebra. X **points** his gun at the man and said "Tell me where the armory is and drugs are? If you are really **cooperative** I'll let you go free." The man struggles to answer with the pain of the bullets in him. X cocks the guns and said "Well spill it." And he did. "Please don't, guns are on the next floor and the drugs are in the basement. The entrance for it is a trap door under the stairs. X asks another question "Are there any explosives?" "Yes, **tons,** C-4s grenades, semtexes **you name it** , please mister would you let me live please." X lets him go and starts walking away "You did good, I'll let you live." The man start smiling in relief then it hit him "WAIT! Are you going to help me here? I got a bullet in my shoulder and two in my left leg are you going to just leave me here I need help, I **need medical attention**." X said as he kept walking away "I might of help but you made **poor** decisions for who you work for and what kind of life you made for yourself."

 **Setting: Roads of Gotham, Time 8:10 PM**

Batman and Robin are trying as fast as they can in thebatmobile to get to the building X is **rampaging** through. Robin looks at his father and he senses somethings wrong. He asks "Batman, are you alright?" no response, he does it again "Batman are you alright?" again nothing, Robin then looks at the speedometer and sees that his father is 95 mph. It's **rapidly** rising, 105 to 115 then to 125, the car is getting harder to turn and after every turn it feels his entire organs **shift** to one side of his body. He yells "FATHER STOP!" He finally listens. He stops in an empty alley, his hands slowly **ungrip** from the steering wheel and he hangs his he with an **emotionless** expression on his face. He said "I'm sorry son." "About what father?" "This man, I should have **expected** this from someone like him and I did nothing, here's me thinking that there could be a way to turn this man around but I'm big idiot for thinking that. Now he's out there going hunting for Gotham's **most wanted** criminals." "What do you think we're going to do when we get there?" "I don't know, but where to going have to wait and see. One thing I do **know** it's not going to be pretty when we get there." Batman starts the batmobile up and they're back on their way to X's rampage.

Batman now calls Commissioner Gordon to check out what's going. "How does it look Gordon?" "Bad, Batman it's like a firework show **on Independence Day** but instead of fireworks its men being tossed out of windows and seeing **flashes** of gun shots. Where are you?" "I'm almost there, just make sure no one else gets hurt, I don't think a Swat teams is going there, it's not going to help out the situation especially against **who's** in there." "Do you know who's in there it better not be the red caped guy with the **green eyes** and chains from New York." "No, but I'm kind of **wishing** it was, it's X." "NO, you mean that **freak** from Arcadia?" Yep, I met him the other night we we're able to take Two-face's gang down and he wasn't as **psychotic** like he is right now. I'm sure you have the fire department there with you?" "Yeah we do there taking out as many fires as they can. It's like a **hydra** we put out one fire then two others appear. Also we have men with safety nets to catch some of people who are being thrown out." "I'm almost there Gordon I see it in my sight, we'll be there shortly."

As Batman is getting closer he's **thinking** what to do when he gets there the only thing that's going through his head is a **fight**. Batman and robin finally get the burning building; they leave the Batmobile and talk to Gordon. Gordon said "Batman nice to see you now do you have any **plans** like the using your own **personal** jet to put out this damn fire?" "Sorry but the Bat is going through some repairs after that **last time** we met Joker when he shot is out of the sky with a RPG." "You got to be kidding me, damn! **Anything** you have it that damn car?" "Nope me and Robin are going to enter the building and see what the-" Batman stops talking, a blast that looks like **Hellfire** comes out of the building and a couple seconds later it collapses. Everyone stares at the scene with **disbelief** , Robin said "No." and Gordon **snapped** out of it knowing he has a job to do. "Okay men, we need to take out those fires and search the area for survivors.(Then Gordon said under his breath) **If any**. Okay Batman, Robin I need you two to start the searching before anyone, okay? (Gordon heard no response, he turned around to see if they were there behind him and they're not) Like **usual** , whenever I have my backed turned around, they **either** appear to start a conversation or leave while I'm middle of one with them." Gordon starts to light a cigarette.

Batman and Robin are going through what seems like **Hell on Earth**. They're looking for any souls that survived this **horrific** event. The two find a body under some debris, the skin was burned and crisp, Robin **checks** his pulse he looks at Batman and shakes his head no. They find another one but this was already dead, with a bullet right in his forehead. Batman makes an **angry** grunt from the sight. Them they finally found a live one, his hair was burned, and he was shot in the shoulder and the leg. He looks at Batman and said "I'm **sorry** for everything that I've and this whole gang was done. I had to join, for my family. I understand if you don't want to give **sympathy** but please stop the one eyed monster. He's the baddest thing I've **ever** laid my eyes, he's a real psychopath. Please if you can do me one **flavor** stop him." He closes his eyes, Batman checks his pulse and he's barely getting a reading but he notices it and it's faint. Batman tells Robin "I need you to take this man out of here and make sure he gets good care." Robin takes him as Batman goes through the rest of the debris, he sees no signs of life then something catches his eye. He walks over to a piece metal sticking out of the ground and it said ' **VENOM** '. He said to himself "Oh no." then he hears a voice from behind him. "I needed to do this you know." Batman turns his around and Yells "NO YOU **DIDN'T**! X I'm taking you down you killed enough people, Gotham is **my** city, this isn't Arcadia. Your rules don't apply here." X said "Sure about that because they just did. I did you a favor I **exterminated** the vermin for the crops to grow. I **eliminated** them so this city can live and not to be taken down into the abyss." X then throws a the machine gun hand of KG-Beast, batman is shocked but he's more **pissed off** to even notice, "There are other ways to get rid of them killing **isn't** the answer." "Takes what you say but my way there gone, out of the picture **forever** , even if they were put behind bars they can still operate, still think of ways to destroy, to corrupt to innocent, the weak. I know about Arkham and shame on you for not putting them down. One of these days there going to come out again and they will **disease** this city again and again." "The reason I don't kill them there would be no **differences** between me and them, I will not sink down to their level. As for you X, you sunk **deeper** than any of them, you kill for Hell of it not because to have to, you want to." "No I have to, I've become an apex predator to take them out and you Batman have **failed** this city." Batman punches X in the face with a strong right hook, and X said "I'll glad were now at this part, **let's do this**."

X goes in for a front kick, Batman **dodges** then gets hit with a left cross. While Batman is a little stunned by the jab X goes for a spinning roundhouse kick. But Batman catches it and **starts** punching X in the kidneys. X gets him in his face with the back of his elbow, Batman is able to while still having hold of his leg spins around so Batman can have X facing him while he **tries** to goes for a leg lock. But X is not letting it happen. X jumps while being turned around and kicks Batman in the face which makes Batman let go. X tries to tackle Batman, but Batman **grabs** him and throws him over his head and lands on a pile of burnt debris. X quickly gets up so does Batman. Batman looks at X and said "I wasn't expecting this **good** of a fight out of you." And X said back "You should have, any other aspects do you wish to know about me." "What about you **depth** perception?" then Batman throws a smokes bomb at X, X blocks himself from the smoke. He then said "Oh very funny, blocking a one eyed man's vision." Then from the smoke he can hear Batman's voice. "I got something **funnier**." Batman gets a quick jabs at X's shoulder. His hand starts to feel **numb** , X knows he going to go for the right arm next. X turns around and he keeps turning while Batman is going past him. X strikes down on Batman and hits hims lower back. Batman goes back into the smoke. X takes a second to breathe while wondering where batman is going to strike next. Then he sees Batman jumps out of the smoke to tackle him. X **rolls** backwards to get his feet up in the air and kicks Batman. Back into the smoke he goes. As X is getting up Batman goes for a punch into the put which works. Then he tries to elbow him in the back of his head. X grabs batman then **slams** into the ground, Batman got out of it and entered back into the smoke. X is noticing the smoke is **clearing** up and sees Batman coming at him getting ready to upper cut him. X catching Batman's punch and puts him into an arm lock. X said while applying pressure "You **messed** up my arm I'm going to mess up yours." "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" X breaks Batman's right arm at the elbow point then he goes for his wrist. "AAAAAAHHHHH!(X lets him go, and he falls to the ground holding his broken arm.) **Damn you**!"

X then starts to walk away while holding his shoulder. Then X hears "Hey, freak **I'm not done**." Batman **struggles** to take a fighting stance then he throws a flashbang grenade at X which blinds him. X said "I'm getting sick of you **blinding** **me**!" Then Batman jumps at him a massive punch into X's face. As the both fell Batman quickly grabs X and puts him in a headlock as Batman pulls X up and **applies** pressure to knock him out he said "You don't get it, this is an operating table and I'm the **surgeon**." then X said "NO!" and struggled out of the hold and does a flip to kick Batman in the head. He gets up and said "If we're playing pretend then I'm the **butcher**.(X pulls out his sword) And this my butcher knife, I'm open for business." Batman tries to stand gets up to one knee said "Wow I **heard** villains give better puns than that." "And this is coming from the guy who made the I'm a surgeon one liner." Batman then throws batarangs at X. X blocks them but the didn't they were explosive, Batman uses this advantage to attack X. Batman **lunges** at X and X sees it he has little him to react he ducks and **swings** his sword as Batman lunges above him. X rolls to the side and gets up holding his sword in his right hand. Batman gets up on one knee then notices his belt has been cut off. X throws his sword at Batman, he dodges the flying blade and **catches** it. Then he hears gun shots, X threw the sword to distract Batman while he pulled out his gun and fired two shots. Batman quickly reacts and **cuts** one of the speeding bullets in half, then wonders where the other one is, then he **feels** it in his left side.

Batman grabs his side to **applies** pressure to it. He drops the the sword, X walks towards him and picks up his sword. X said while walking away to a broken and damaged Batman laying on the ground. "I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to let you live so you can see how to **properly** take care of Gotham and it's cancer." Batman just lays there injured on the ground he said "no." then passes out.

 **Gotham seems to be under new protection but is it for the best to be rid of evil of it or worse since the new projector is a killer himself. Find out on the next and final part of X V. BATMAN. I hope you enjoined chapter 2 and don't forget to share your thoughts, favorite/fallow it reviews do whatever you want. For more Badass and Interesting reading here are more of my stories.**

 **The Execution Paradox (My own original character Executioner get's involve with the flash in the Flashpoint Paradox)**

 **Breaking Fables (A Fables and Breaking Bad crossover which Fablestown's own Bigby Wolf goes to New Mexico to find a man that goes by Heisenberg.)**

 **And The Goon's Freaky holiday Tales(The very first Goon crossover ever on FanFiction, other than that celebrate with Goon and many other random characters by drinking beer and fighting monsters)**


End file.
